Sweet Melodies
by Yogogirl13
Summary: AU: Zuko Agni is a very dark...er...teenager. He's probably your typical emo. Just don't let him hear that! After being kicked out of every school, he's sent to Avatar High. He didn't care, as long as there were instruments & an art class. NEW PROLOGUE UP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**-I'm currently on my bed, passed out due to typing my brains out.-**

**Sokka: I don't see why she overworked herself on an old chapter.**

**Katara: Well her last reviewer kind of pointed out the faults in the prologue, making her think about it more and re-write it.**

**Aang: The funny thing is that this is probably the longest chapter in the story...And this is the Prologue!  
**

**Zuko: (-_-) Ha ha**

**Toph: Anyways, Yogogirl13 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any shape, form, liquids, or gases.**

**This chapter is dedicated to DarkScacredJewelXoX for helping me out. **

**^ ^ Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**"Read the inscription." I said, tapping at the knife in the boy's hand. He stared at it and scrunched his face in confusion.

"It's not in Japanese."He said bluntly, looking up at me for an explanation. I sigh and kneel down next to him. I point to the first small characters on one side.

"This says, 'Made in China'." I explain and quickly flip the knife over. "And this says, 'Never give up without a fight.' "

He stares at knife a little longer and slides it in his pocket. He digs into his other pocket and pulls out something that gleams in the early sun. He puts it in my hand and smiles widely, showing the gap between his teeth.

"You can keep it. Something to remember me by." I open my hand and saw a pearl glistening in the middle of my hand. I stare at him and raise my brow. He smiles again, and taps the pearl.

"You better promise to bring it back. It was my brother's lucky pearl." He said, a hint of a warning tone in his voice. I nod, put away the pearl, and start to stand. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug. He clenches my shirt and lets out a shaky breath.

"You better come back." he murmured into my ear. He releases me and holds up his pinkie.

"Pinkie swear on it." he ordered, his voice wavering. I sigh, but relentlessly hold up my pinkie. Our pinkies wrap tightly while the boy bowed his head.

"_Yakusoku suru_.**(1)**" he said and looked up at me, the look on his face clearly saying, 'Do it or else.' I rolled my eyes.

"_Yakusoku suru_." I mumbled quietly. He nodded and brought back his pinkie. I turn and nod at my uncle, who stood outside of the car. He smiles and turns towards the little boy's parents, who stood by silently with him. Me and my Uncle bowed deeply to them.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu_.**(2)**" we both said, earning several nods back.

"_Dou itashimashite_.**(3)**" The boy's father said, smiling at us. Uncle nodded in respect and entered the car, starting it up. I stare at the boy for a while longer and eventually entered the passenger's side of the car.

Once we were 5 miles away from the boy Uncle decided to ask a question.

"So, who was the young boy from earlier?" I stay silent and he slid his eyes to the road and an unbearable uncomfortable silence followed for two minutes.

"He was the boy I told you about...Li." I say quietly, resting my head on the car door. Thankfully, Uncle was silent and continued driving until we finally arrived at the airport.

Once boarded, I was reading a small book and Uncle sleeps in his chair beside me.

"Good evening, passengers! This is your flight attendant speaking. We will arrive in Chicago in approximately four hours, so please remain patient. Thank you for flying with us!" A voice blared from the speakers of the plane. The lights start to dim and the plane starts to ascend until it started soaring in the air. I look outside the window and watch the moon shine brightly. I sigh and leaned back in my seat.

I made many mistakes here; having friends, dating, living freely.

I won't make them again.

I close my eyes and slept.

* * *

"I don't want to make a life here, Uncle." We both stand inside our 'new' house and the piles of boxes stacked in the dusty room. A heavy silence hangs in the air and I stare at dried paint peeling from the walls.

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now, will you kindly help me with these boxes."

In a couple of hours, our home is finished. It's nothing much, it merely looks like what any normal house would.

* * *

A few days later, I furiously search through the empty boxes, hoping I didn't leave _it_ back in our old home.

"Uncle, do you know where my-" my question was cut short as Uncle stood in front of me, holding my violin case. I quickly checked inside, thankfully not finding any damage to the beautiful instrument that lay in this old case.

"Thanks." I murmured quietly, loud enough for him to hear. He only smiled and left to the kitchen.

I enter the room that's 'supposedly' mine and look around. My old black bookshelf stood straight against the wall, books and manga piled in a neatly cluttered arrangement. My guitar and keyboard faced in opposite corners of the room and stays still on their stands.

I put down my violin case and open it once more. I stare at it's shiny, smooth surface and finger the lettering next to the strings.

'_**アーサ **_.**(4)**' My mother's name was engraved on the violin. I close my eyes and tried to remember her voice.

It's been nine years since my mother's death. I may not have remembered what she sounded like, but I never forgotten the day she got me the violin. We would always practice, she would usually be playing on the old piano while I played along badly(in my sister's opinion).

"_You may think that you are terrible, but you weren't, my son. Never forget that when you mess up, you just have to practice. And soon one day, you'll turn into a great musician like I am._" She had once said after I told her that I was terrible at playing and didn't want to learn."_And when you do, I'll be there with you, cheering for you._" She had promised. Of course, she never kept her promise. My mother's dead.

"Zuko, I have a pot of tea ready! Would you like some?" Uncle's voice interrupted my thoughts. I set the violin back in the case and leave to the kitchen. I sit down on a cushion in front a coffee table while Uncle pours tea into two cups. I sip mine, only being polite. It's not that I hate tea totally. I'm just _really_ not fond of it as Uncle is.

"I got a letter from Judge Pathik. He is not exactly sure, but the testimony is in a few months or so." I nod and stare at the scratched wood of the coffee table, not looking in my Uncle's eyes.

"Nephew...you have to stop with this." I clenched my cup and _refused_ to look his eyes now.

"You need to except the fact that your father didn't kill her. She committed sui-" I widened my eyes and slammed my hands onto the table, making the tea almost spill over. My Uncle stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me with pity. I don't need his pity.

"Don't say it!" I shout at him. I stood up and his gaze followed. I grit my teeth and shouted some more.

"She wouldn't do that! I know she wouldn't! That man isn't my father, he's a monster! I know that he killed her." I finished shouting and turned. I grabbed my thin jacket and pulled it on.

"I'm going for a walk." With that, I slammed the door.

* * *

I blew out smoke, as a cigarette dangled in my fingers. I sit on some park bench next to some old geezer I don't know. He's probably Uncle's age, maybe even older. After I had asked if he had a cigarette, he had answered with a question of his own.

"And may I ask why a young man like you would ask for a cigarette?" he had asked. I sat down and kept a distance between this old guy.

"Do you have one or not?" I replied and strangely made the old guy smirk. He had nodded and pulled out a cigarette. Before he could pull out a lighter, I pulled out one of my own. He raised a brow as I tried lighting up my cigarette.

I answered quickly, "I've smoked before. You're gonna need a lighter if you're a smoker." And with that, he nodded.

"Are you even old enough to smoke?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence. I blew out smoke and he stared at me.

"Does it even matter?" I shot at him, taking another inhale. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"It matters when you get lung cancer for someone your age." he said, pointing at the cigarette. I had blew out smoke and raised a brow.

"And why would you, A guy I don't even know, care if I get lung cancer or not." I asked him, making the man raise his head in thought.

After a long moment of thinking, the man replied with, "A lot of people die of lung cancer...I don't want a young man like you to die, without knowing the joy of having kids."

I ponder over the thought, but still smoke the cigarette. I just shrug and stare at the scenery. The damp grass, the orange leaves on the ground, the sound of the chirping crickets. Completely-what's the word?...Blissful.

"Are you new in this town?" I diverted my attention to the old guy and nodded. He seemed to be in deep thought and his next statement kinda caught me off guard.

"It gets colder around this time of year. Better bundle up better next time." He then smiled in kindness, like he actually cared. I've seen the monster smile; turns out that he didn't care. I scoffed at the man and blew out a big puff of smoke.

"Why do you care?" I grumble to the man, who still smiled softly.

"Not everyone is bad as you think. Don't think that everyone's out to get you." The old man said. I only sighed and stomped out my cigarette. The old geezer was now smirking at me! He made me stomp out a good cigarette...That ass-hole.

"Whatever...Thanks for the cig." I grumbled but thanked him as politely as possible. He then stood up and started walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked him, shouting after him. His eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"You will know who I am, once the time comes." he said wearily but wisely.

The man left me standing in silence and I realized that it turned dark and completely chilly. The wind blew hard as I shivered through my thin jacket. Should of worn a thicker jacket. Damn Chicago and it's unsuspecting weathers. **(A/N: Please don't flame me people! I don't mean to offend anyone who lives in Chicago!)** And to my amazement, it started snowing. My shivering increased and I could see my breath through the air. I blew a warm breath through my hands and started walking towards my home. I sneezed rather loudly and sniffed slightly.

"Damn snow." And with that, I left the park.

* * *

_"Tadaima__._**(5)**" I said wearily, entering the warm house that I live in. I coughed quietly into my elbow. I felt dizzy and light-headed, but I ignored it.

"_Okaeri nasai._**(6)**" I heard Uncle yell in the kitchen. He enters the room, wiping his hands on a rag and smiling like if he won a game of Pai-Sho.

"It's snowing." I inform him while I walk into the kitchen, him following. His eyes twinkled and he grinned from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd sound at least a bit enthusiastic." He chuckled as I shook my head, but stopped shortly. My head started throbbing.

"I'm sorry_._" I said tiredly. I released some hacking coughs. Uncle gave me a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, sounding concerned. I entered into a huge coughing fit, making my Uncle rubbed his hand on my back. My coughing fit finally ended, leaving me breathless and out-of-energy.

"It's cold_._" I murmured, making my Uncle give me a worried look. I'm cold, yet it feels hot. It's very uncomfortable and I start to lose balance.

"I don't feel well." The room is starting to spin. My vision is starting to blur...so cold...getting...dark.

"Zuko!" Uncle Iroh's voice sounds so far away. I felt his arms catch me before the floor rushed towards me. I passed out.

* * *

I was bed-ridden for 4 days. I only remembered feeling the cold breeze around me. It seemed so real, but I realized that I was dreaming. I had many hallucinations while I was ill. There was a red and blue dragon, I had seen my Uncle leaving me like _she _did, & I dreamed of the monster scarring me over and over and over again. The worst one was...my mother, my own mother, had a knife plunged into her neck, while she smiled. Her eyes were wide and unseeing...

I had woke up screaming, and realized the long tears cascading down my cheeks.

Uncle stayed with me the whole time, comforting me in anyway he could. He hummed a soothing tune when I would whimper in discomfort, wipe my forehead with a cool wet rag, feed me while I was completely delirious, rub my back in soothing circles as I threw up, he even tried having a doctor come over! I was fading in and out as they were both talking.

"High...fever...dangerous?"

"Not...dangerous...103.5°F...Just...flu...Needs...sweat...out."

I heard a piece of paper create a loud _rip_.

"Medicine...once...eight...hours...small...dosage...fever...any higher...call...again."

I heard my Uncle thank the man in gratitude and the door closing softly. I heard soft footsteps coming closer. My Uncle murmured a soft prayer and rubbed my head. I shifted slightly and whimpered as his freezing hand stroked my sweaty forehead.

"Shh. It is okay, my nephew. I'm not leaving your side." And with that, I reached up and grasped his hand, squeezing weakly. He squeezed back and suggested some rest.

And after the next couple of days of bad tasting medicine, my fever started decreasing slowly and my nightmares started ceasing. I was still a bit weak so I couldn't stand. My Uncle sighed in relief when I woke up, not feverish. I'd wake up, he would take my temperature, spoon-feed me the disgusting goop, hand me a cup of water & a bowl of noodles or rice, ask me if I was feeling better, smile when I nodded, I'd fall back asleep, Repeat.

I opened my eyes and tiredly sat up. I yawned into my hand and rubbed my eyes. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and began to walk. My legs wobbled as I got the feeling back into them. I heard a tea pot whistling and some humming coming from the kitchen.

"_Ohayo_.**(7)**" I yawned, making my Uncle jump. He let out a breath and smiled wearily.

"You startled me for a second." He then looked a bit worried. He layed his hand on my forehead, trying to feel for a fever.

"You're supposed to be in bed resting nephew! Lie down on the couch, while I get your medicine ready." He said, sounding concerned. I nodded and sat in silence, taking up the surroundings. On the floor layed many pens, mechanical pencils, sharpies, some notebooks, a couple of composition books, crayon boxes, glue, scissors and a couple of sketchbooks. As Uncle came in holding a thermometer and that vile medicine, I gave him a questioning look and pointed to the supplies.

"You're starting school next week, so I got you some supplies." He answered my silent question. I nodded and he shortly popped the thermometer into my mouth, instructing me to keep it under my tongue while he went into the kitchen to get a spoon and a cup of water. After he had returned, he raised the thermometer to the light and read it aloud.

"100.6°F**. **Your fever should be gone by tomorrow!" he said merrily while he put down the thermometer and filled the spoon with the rancid crap. I hastily swallowed, feeling the medicine slowly go down my throat, as if it were mocking me. I swallowed a few gulps of water and handed it to my Uncle.

"Thank you." I said quietly while he smiled. He quickly went back into the kitchen while I followed. I set up the table while he gathered up our plates. He poured some tea into two cups and handed me one. We ate our eggs and rice in silence. After I finished the last of my servings, Uncle had gathered the empty plates and set them down in the sink.

"Are you feeling better today, Zuko?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Uncle." My voice was rough with dis-use, for this was the second time I have spoken. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Good, good." He said pleased. I only nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait to stop taking that vile, rancid, disgusting medicine.

* * *

The next day, I completely recovered and was allowed to stop taking the medicine. For the rest of the days, I had sketched many pictures, packed my backpack, practiced on the keyboard, re-read my whole manga set of _Death Note_ and wrote a few lines for a song while strumming a few on the guitar.

My mind started to wander senselessly while I sketched. I looked down at my current drawing. A girl had her eyes closed and appeared to be singing. Her hand clasped a necklace while her hair blew with the unseen wind. I closed my sketchbook and slid it into my backpack. That girl will probably never return in my life. She left me, scared and confused. She wasn't there to protect me from the horrible monster we call our father.

I turned off my light and slid into my bed, wearing a simple gray shirt and red sweatpants. I stared at the ceiling, pondering over of what would happen this year. I eventually fell asleep, growing to like this home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1) Yakusoku suru = I promise**

**(2) Domo arigato gozaimasu = (Formal way) Thank you very much**

**(3) Dou itashimashite = Your welcome or Don't mention it**

**(4)**** アーサ = Ursa**

**(5) Tadaima = I'm back  
**

**(6) Okaeri nasai = Welcome home**

**(7) Ohayo = 'Morning**

**Simple translations for the following Japanese words used in this chapter. Please review! :C**

**It's make me HAPPEH! :DD**

**Bye Ni~  
**


	2. Meeting,Melody, & Emos Oh My!

_**Staff**_

**Homeroom- Jeong Jeong**

**Social Studies- Zhao**

**Math ~ OC ALERT ~ - Kimmy**

**Lunch Supervisor- Hama**

**Art- Pakku **

**Physics/Biology- The Earth King**

**Home Ec- Kanna**

**Music- Piando**

**Study Hall- Jun**

**Principal- Roku**

**Ass. Principal- Long Feng**

**Attendant Lady- Joo Dee**

**Physical ED- The Boulder**

**_Students_**

**_Seniors_**

**Zuko Agni-16 going on 17  
**

**Sokka Waters-16**

**Jet Grains-17**

**Haru Gels-16**

**Azula Agni-15**

**Mai Nives-16**

**Ty Lee Bends-16**

**Pipsqueak-18**

**Longshot Wades-17**

**Hahn-16**

**_Juniors_**

**Katara Waters-15**

**Aang Soars- 14**

**Toph Bei Fong- 14**

**Smellerbee Blossoms- 16**

**Jin Sakuras- 15**

**Song Brooke- 15**

**Yue Sora-15**

**Suki Kyoshi- 15**

**Teo Wheeler- 16**

* * *

"Uncle, I'm going to be late!" said a boy, walking out of a run-down house.

"What time do you plan to be home?" asked the boy's uncle.

" I don't know! 8:00, 8:30?" said the boy.

"Okay! Just don't be too late!" said the old man, waving and smiling.

Zuko Agni is a very dark...er...teenager. He's probably your typical emo. Just don't let him hear that! After being kicked out of every school, he's sent to Avatar High. He didn't care, as long as there were instruments & an art class.

When people look at him, they think he's a depressed-emo-who-plays-guitar kind of guy. That's only half-true.

He's not depressed, he's half-emo(though he doesn't like to admit it), & he plays almost every instrument. His favorite would either be the piano, the guitar, or the violin. He only has one objective: form a band.

Zuko came to school an hour before classes start. Joo Dee, the attendant, gave him a schedule.

"Please make sure that you don't lose it.", she said with a creepy smile.

* * *

_Schedule_

Homeroom ~ 8:15-9:30 a.m

Social Studies ~ 9:35-10:05 a.m

Math ~ 10:10-11:30 a.m

Lunch ~ 11:35-11:55 a.m

Art ~ 12:00-12:45 p.m

Physics/Biology ~ 12:50-1:45 p.m

Home Ec ~ 1:50-2:45 p.m

Music ~ 2:50-3:45 p.m

Physical Ed ~ 3:50-4:25 p.m

Study Hall ~ 4:30-5:00 p.m

* * *

"I have informed your teachers that you've recently moved here from Japan. You also will be getting a guide to lead you around the school. I hope you have a very pleasant year at Avatar High!" she exclaimed, her smile growing bigger[if it's even possible!].

Zuko, a bit creeped out, almost sprinted out of the office.

After spending ten long minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for...the music room.

Opening the door, he sees a girl playing the violin.

'Wait! I know that song anywhere!' he thought. The song sounded a lot like the lullaby his mom used to sing to him.

Hearing the door creak, the girl stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop? I thought it was mysteriously calm. I liked it.", said Zuko.

The girl blushed and said, "My mother taught me this. She would always sing it me until..." She didn't continue.

Deciding not to push an answer out of the girl, Zuko said, "The song you were playing...it sounds like the song my mother's lullaby for me. I know the notes on the piano.

"Can I play along with the music?", he asked.

The girl nodded and Zuko sat on the piano seat. He took out the piano sheet and layed it down on the holder.

The girl suddenly says "I hope you don't mind if I sing."

Zuko shook his head and started to play. A soft melody filled the room. The girl is surprised that he wasn't lying about knowing the song.

She shook the thought out of head and began to play the violin. After a few moments, she began to sing.

* * *

_Far away, far away, the sea of rice plants wavers_

_ Raising the rice, raising the rice, we aimed for the memory_

_ Do we remember the sad things that have happened before today, or have we forgotten them?_

The violin starts to play into the chorus.

_Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own _

_From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes, I started to walk_

_ Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road_

_ And on the day that will someday come, we'll store away our best memories_

The violin stops for a moment and the piano continues the melody.

_The seasons change; already the cold wind _

_Wraps around us and sleeps inside the song of that spring_

The violin starts to intensify a bit.

_Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own _

_Those wet cheeks reflected a number of smiles_

_ Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road_

_ And on the new day we too stored away our memories_

The violin stops playing

_Even this tiny hand will one day pass by us_

_ And on the new day, a new season began_

The piano plays soothing notes until it fades.

* * *

"That was beautiful! *cough cough* I mean...that was good." Zuko commented, blushing.

The girl laughed silently and said, " I thought your piano skills were '_good_' too."

Zuko blushed and stuttered, "S-So what's your name?"

The girl said, " My name is Katara. Katara Waters. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

"Zuko. Zuko Agni." he replied.

-insert long silence here-

"I kinda have to go to my class...um, bye." he said awkwardly.

Waving his hand he smiled and left the music room. It was very small, but it was a smile.

Before entering his homeroom, he thought, ' I hope I meet Katara again.'

Then he walked in.

* * *

Me:HOORAY! I feel like accomplished a HUGE thing! Cheer with me Zuko!

Zuko: I don't want feel like a spaz. Ask Sokka.

Me: He's too busy making out with Suki. Ugh...never mind! We're already out of time.

_**Zuko & Katara's lullaby**_

**.com/watch?v=i67ZXLPeg9s**

The original, as you can see, is in Japanese. I put the lyrics in English for the sake of the fans. *crickets chirp*

Well...you know what I mean!


	3. Suprising First Day

Disclaimer:

**_WARNING: This chapter will contain some OOC and another OC will appear(not the math teacher...let's pretend Zuko has another sister)_**

-Sokka is still currently making out with Suki-

Me: SOKKA, GET YOUR FAT-ASS OVER HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

-Continues making out with Suki-

Me:(grumbles) Since Sokka is...ahem...too "_busy_" to do the disclaimer, I'll pick the person.

-Katara waves her arm eagerly, while Zuko is taking a nap with Toph (TOKO MOMENT...ahem) and Aang plays Mario Kart DS-

Me: I'll pick Aang!

-Katara's jaw drops while Aang looks up from his game-

Aang: Thanks Pocky!

-(That's my _real_ name to them)-

Katara: I was waving my arm like an idiot! Why didn't you pick me?

Me: You disappointed me in Season 3, when you threatened Zuzu!

-Zuko stirred awake-

Zuko: (tiredly) Don't call me that.

-Falls back asleep-

Katara: I was building character!

Me:Mmm...I'll consider it in the next chapter. Now Aang, continue this(terribly long) disclaimer.

Aang: Thanks! Yogogirl13 does not own Nickelodeon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Any other things that you know that she doesn't own.

-sniffs-

Me: Thanks. Now end this disclaimer before it becomes a chapter.

-disappears into the oblivion-

Aang: It's weird how she doesn't break the wall when she does that.

-loud crash-

Me: (distant) I'm okay!

Aang: I stand corrected.

-continues his game-

* * *

As Zuko walked in, everyone stopped their conversation. Slowly, he walked and sat in the front. Glancing to his left, he said, "It's kinda rude to stare." A boy, who looked at least three years younger, gasped & said shakily, " I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to stare." Zuko sighed & muttered, "Whatever."

-Long Silence-

Taking out a sketch book, Zuko started drawing. A large shadow etched over him. Looking up, Zuko said, "Do you mind? I'm trying to draw."

A large boy wearing a dark blue hoodie with ripped up pants gave an aloof expression but quickly smirked as if he was more superior than him. His voice gave away a feeling like if the boy was self-centered and just plain stupid. "Yeah, I really do mind, _scarface._" He tried to look menacing and nearly succeeded, as the young boy to Zuko's left slid down low in his seat.

But Zuko wasn't scared of the bully. In fact he was irritated and furious that this oaf had dared call him scarface. Cracking his knuckles as humanely as possible, he stood up. It turns out that Zuko was about two feet taller than the guy. The bully's eyes widened and took three shaky steps back. Zuko merely smirked and said, "I recommend you to keep your big mouth shut before you threaten a guy who can easily kick your ass."

The bully frowned and was about to retort but recoiled when he saw the look on Zuko's face. He gritted his teeth and made a move to punch Zuko, but was stopped by a large wrinkled hand. "Hahn, proceed to the back of the room. There is clearly more seats for you to seat in.", said an not-so-old but strict voice.

A man, with two vertical scars covering his left eye, watched the bully, Hahn, retreat to the back of the room. He looked at Zuko and said soft and gruffly, "Please take your seat." Zuko slowly sat down and put away his sketchbook.

The man smiled rather softly and went to the front of the room. His smile reminded Zuko of some far-off memory but Zuko quickly dismissed the thought.

The man said, " Hello students. I'm Jeong Jeong. Not 'Mr. Jeong', 'Mr.J' or 'J-Man'." Some giggling erupted in the class.

"Everyone already knows my name, but the school has informed me this mor- Hahn stop screwing around back there!-morning that we're having a new student from Japan. May you please come up?" Jeong Jeong said.

Zuko stood up and walked to the front, ignoring everyone's stares once more. _'What is this, kindergarten?'_, he thought

In Zuko's old schools, the teacher would just say your name and continue the lesson. Not have you come up and say your name in the front of the classroom.

_'Weirdos'_ he thought._ 'Maybe the teacher can take the hint if I don't say anything.'_

"..."_. _Zuko merely stood there, not saying a word. Suddenly, the door burst. Zuko's eyes widened as he retreated backwards.

A girl, almost as tall as him, wore a plaid mini-skirt , Striped Long-Sleeve, and a cashmere and wool-blend coat. Her brown knee-high boots stood out from her black socks that reached over knees. Her black gloves (without the finger thingies) gripped on a Domo-kun backpack. And what really caught Zuko's attention was the heart shaped necklace that dangled from her neck. **(A/N:Picture will soon be on profile as soon as possible)**

Her black shiny hair reached up to her waist**(A/N: Think of Hell Girl, Ai Enma's Hair)**. Her hazel eyes (kinda golden-ish yellow) shined brightly in the dim-lit room, like Zuko's. She had a deep red blush on her cheeks, as if she were sick.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late Jeong Jeong. I have a note. H-Here.", said the girl, as she walked over to Jeong Jeong and handed him the note. She turned her head and noticed Zuko standing there silently. Her eyes widened and she gasped silently. She gulped and walked quickly to the back of the room, refusing to meet Zuko's gaze.

He frowned and stayed the way he was, seething.

"...My name is Zuko. Zuko Agni. I'm 16 and...frankly don't care if I'm new. To help you out, I'm gonna answer questions that you wondering in your heads.", he said, in a drawling tone.

"Firstly, I'm not emo, nor goth. Two, I didn't go to prison but I did go to Juvy**(I don't know how to spell it but he means that he's a Juvenile Delinquent)**. Three, I don't do drugs. Lastly..."he said calmly but then in a menacing voice, "If you don't mess with me, I won't bother you...You_ do _mess with me and I promise you I _will_ mess you up greatly...Got it?"

The class nodded shakily. He smirked and sat down at his seat.

"Now that we met the new student, you may socialize freely for the rest of the period. Zuko, Aang, and Sumiko, please meet me in the hallway." Jeong Jeong announced.

The young boy in the front, the girl who was late and Zuko walked outside, following their teacher.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The teacher stopped walking once they reached the music room. The teens abruptly stopped, staring at the teacher with confusion.

"Sumiko, Aang...you two are going to be Zuko's guides until further notice. One of you is going to socialize in here-" Jeong Jeong said, gesturing to the music room, " while the other is coming with me to gather some important...things that Zuko may acquire."

Sumiko and Aang glanced briefly and before the girl could say anything, Aang said, "I go with Jeong Jeong!"

The girl shook her head, silently pleading with the teacher. But alas, Jeong Jeong smiled and said, "Splendid. Aang, follow me and Sumiko proceed to the music room, Zuko has already entered."

Sumiko lowered her head and sadly nodded, entering the music room with a brooding Zuko.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_SLAM_!

Sumiko jumped at the sound of the music room's doors closing.

Zuko stood in the middle of the stage. He turned his head and glared at the girl.

"Well...how's your _life _been, Sumiko." he said, his voice menacing calm.

"I-I can explain-" she said, voice quivering.

"Oh? You don't remember my own name? I'll give you a hint...I'm the kid you _left _with that monster 9 years ago!" he shouted.

"Zuko, I wanted to take you with me so very badly-" she tried explaining but was interrupted.

"Then why the _hell_ didn't you? I bet you were having fun with your _new _parents while you left me and Azula with father. You just left me, with no one to lean on, to talk to!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

"Out of all people, my own _sister_, left me with our mother's murderer."

Sumiko, who was known as a shy and quiet person, screamed, "WELL WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Tears spilled down furiously as she continued. "I WAS SCARED AND WASN'T THINKING. I JUST LEFT!" her body shook with her sobbing.

"I-I wanted to go back and b-bring you but they wouldn't l-let me." she said. "The orphanage w-wasn't as they said i-it was. Kids were r-raped and once the police found out, they s-sent me to some f-foster home. It was 900 miles away from home. I couldn't g-go, and 5 years later, they moved here and-and..." she stopped as she sobbed again and she couldn't continue.

The music room was only filled with Sumiko's sobs. Zuko just sat down on the piano chair and buried his head in his arms, ignoring the tears dropping over the closed piano.

* * *

Me: I glad that I finally uploaded this chapter.

-The whole crew glares at me-

Me: It's not my fault that I had writer's block!

Zuko: Whatever...So Sumiko is supposedly my _other _sister?

Me: Pretty much, yeah.

Zuko: That's kinda cool...Is she murderous?

Me: Nope.

-Zuko sighs contently-

Zuko: Now...stop stalling and end this chapter.

**NOTICE: Readers, I'm very sorry about the whole 2 month block, BUT I will try my hardest on uploading more. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD**

**If you want to put in any suggestions on who pair Sumiko with, I will gladly except any at all**

**Bye-Ni~**


	4. The Piano solves All!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Avatar:The Last Airbender in any shape or form.**

**If I did, Jet would be alive and he would forgive Zuko, they would kick Katara's ass (because she didn't EVEN USE THE F**KING SPIRIT WATER ON HIM :/ ) then they would go somewhere and have hot monkey sex. :DD**

* * *

She sat on her knees sobbing, head in her hands. She never wanted this thing to happen. She hoped he would understand why she ran. That she was only afraid of the monster they call their father.

'Maybe he still loves me. Maybe I have another chance', she thought. But at the moment, she wonders what he would do.

Tears still run down his cheeks, he raises his head from his arms and stares at his sister. Her sobs quieted and she looked up silently, staring into his eyes. He stares back, and they both read each others thoughts.

'I'm really sorry' Sumiko looked pleadingly in his eyes.

'I forgive you.' his eyes softened and he gestured her over with a wave of his hand. She wiped her tears and silently walked forward to the stage.

She quietly walked up the mini steps as Zuko rubbed his arms quickly over his eyes and opened piano's closing. He patted the empty spot next him on the piano seat. She sat down and looked at him questioningly. He smiled softly and started speaking Japanese.

"_That song you would always sing, do you remember it?_" Her eyes widened in remembrance of when they would always speak in Japanese fluently when they were younger. She thought about what he meant.

'A song that I would always sing...WAIT! I think I remember it!' she thought. She smiled and replied in the same language,

"_I remember 'Misa no Uta'. Is that what you are talking about?" _He smiled and nodded.

He got his hands into position and asked her, "_Are you ready, little sister?" _

She nodded and he cleared his throat and Sumiko started singing(In Japanese) while Zuko played the piano elegantly.

* * *

_Ki wo tsukete kami-sama wa miteru_  
_Kurai yomichi wa te wo tsunaide kudasai_  
_Hitori de tooku ni ite mo_  
_Itsumo mitsukedashite kureru_

_Shitteru koto wa_  
_Zenbu oshiete kureru_  
_Watashi ga oboete nakute mo_  
_Nando de mo oshiete kureru_

_Demo zenbu wakatte shimattara_  
_Dou sureba ii no?_

* * *

"_Still good with your singing I see._" Zuko complimented quietly. Sumiko blushed and bashfully looked the other way.

"_Y-You don't meant that. You've gotten better..._" she replied. They both looked the other way, waiting for either to break the long uncomfortable silence. Sumiko fidgeted in her seat while Zuko twiddled with his fingers.

"_So...your hair got longer._" Sumiko said quietly. Zuko's head shot up and he raised an eyebrow. He looked up at his black mop hair, slightly over the base of his forehead.

Back then, his hair would be neatly kept, for he had his father's "reputation" to keep up. Being part of a classy family, their hair was to be kept neat and tidy at all times. Their mother would let them style their hair in the way they wanted it, when father wasn't in the household. He would remember Sumiko's pigtails, his "bed-head", and Azula(who denied anything to do with it) kept hers in a neat ponytail.

He nodded, snapping out of the small flashback. "_So did yours. I guess you grew out of those silly pigtails._" He smirked slightly, watching Sumiko pout.

"_Yeah Yeah. Laugh it off porcupine-head._"she mocked jokingly, snickering softly when seeing Zuko's deadpan pout. He tapped her head sharply and shook his head. He sighed, and stared at her. She smiled slightly and slowly gave him a hug. He responded with a look of confusion but it slowly became a sad one. He hugged her and she snuggled into his shoulder while he let his head sit on hers.

"_I missed you, Big Brother._"she said softly. Zuko's eyes widened slightly and he squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"_I missed you too...Little Sister._" They both stayed like that for a few seconds and slowly departed. Sumiko smiled and sighed.

"I'm guessing you learned more on playing the piano, huh?" She said, switching back to English. Zuko nodded positioning his fingers once more.

"I've been learning since you left. I'm mostly self-taught. I can read sheet music and play by ear." he explained, glancing at Sumiko. She playfully smirked and stood up.

"Oh really, Brother? Then, I, Sumiko the beautiful, challenges you, Zuko the great piano player, to play any song I ask. Do you except?" she asked in almost a announcer's voice. Zuko raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"I except, Sumiko the- what did you say you were?" he playfully asked. Sumiko playfully slapped his shoulder and shook her head. She tapped her chin with her finger and looked up in deep fake thought.

"Hmm...what should you play...'The Turkish March'-" she paused and nodded towards Zuko, who started playing the piano in a fast beat. In the middle, Sumiko continued.

"Good, good. How about 'Fur Elise'?" Zuko paused with his current song and started playing the request. Soft elegant music started playing through out the room. Sumiko slowly swayed her head to the music.

"Moonlight Sonata?" The music stopped shortly and turned into a rather dark and eerie melody. Zuko's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. Sumiko smiled slightly, impressed with her brother's progress.

"Hmm...how about 'Lilium'?" she asked. Zuko paused shortly and appeared in deep thought. Very slowly, he started playing, pressing his fingers down the keys very lightly. Seeing that he was deeply concentrated, she decided to up the tempo with thinking up songs to confuse him more.

"Now, Natsukage, from that Anime-what was it called again...?...Oh yeah, it was AIR." Zuko played on with Lilium then quickly alternated with the new request without pausing. He even swayed slowly to the music.

"Can you play 'Toki wo Kizamu Uta'?" she asked. Her brother did her request with no sign of struggle, much to her dismay. Sumiko might be the second to last shyest girl in school but she is really competitive.

"Now, 'Tori no Uta'...Unless you can't play it." she grinned, remembering her brother's response when she wanted him to watch the Anime with her. Quote_ "That Anime is for girls. It's just some drama chick-flick stuff." _Un-Quote. Zuko frowned. Still playing, he turned his head slightly.

"Are you...Are you challenging me?" He sounded serious, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. _Am _I?" she mocked silently. His eyes widened slightly. He shook his head, looked down on the keys, who he was still pressing.

"I swear, you've become like Azula." he grumbled. He paused from the song and thought hard. After 10 epic seconds, he started playing without ease. Sumiko pouted and thought hard.

"How about 'Bouken Desho Desho'? You probably don't even what Anime the song comes out in." she smirked slightly, proud with her choice. Zuko merely stared at her but then started with a little opening and started banging down the keys. He played the song correctly.

"Hare Hare Yukai." she said, quickly. Zuko, without pausing, started playing a rather fast theme, without missing a note. He ended the song quickly.

'I finally finished a song without stopping.' he thought sarcastically. Sumiko groaned rather loud, making Zuko turn.

"Man...Can't even challenge you without losing." she said, whining. She then smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You got really good." she complimented. Zuko nodded in thanks and stared down at the piano.

"Can you play a song for me? Not as a challenge." She said quickly at the end. Zuko nodded and started wiping his sweaty hands onto his jeans.

" It's called 'River flows in you'. " she said, causing Zuko to groan. He looked very annoyed.

"Please~ tell me that you aren't one of those die hard 'Twilight' fans." he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Besides, many people think that it's 'Bella's Lullaby' but it's actually completely different from it." She pointed out. Zuko grumbled slightly but nonetheless played.

Elegant music filled the silent room. Sumiko sat down on the piano chair and watched her sibling play. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow, and he held a straight face. Sumiko let her head drop on his shoulder. Still playing, he stared at her. He smiled softly, and kept playing. Her eyelids slid closed and she smiled.

The two siblings sat there together and did not notice the two figures in the room. They looked at each other.

Jeong Jeong smiled and the young kid known as Aang grinned from ear to ear. They both silently watched the two siblings lean on each other.

* * *

**WOO! I FINALLY UPLOADED AGAIN! C:**

**Though I'm a bit sad that not so many people actually read this story, I'm glad that at least some do. Also, I need people to vote on my poll in my profile. I need Sumiko to have a lover. Please P.M me or review if you want other pairings to happen, even if it's a tiny bit of yaoi...no yuri, however.**


End file.
